grand_theft_autofandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Guia de missões Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost And Damned
Clean and Serene +$750 A cena inicial dá uma idéia do cenário da história. Billy Grey - líder dos The Lost - saiu da reabilitação e agora está cumprindo a condicional. Billy é visitado no hospital por membros da sua gangue de motoqueiros - Jimmy, Brian, Terry, Jason, Clay e Johnny (você). Após a cutscene, leve todo mundo até a sede e fique perto deles se quiser ouvir um pouco de conversa. Após parar no marcador amarelo, uma outra cena começa. A gangue começa a tratar de negócios - Billy quer sua moto de volta. Ele está furioso porque Johnny não a pegou, já que o mesmo pensava que tinha assuntos mais importantes a serem tratados. Após a cutscene, vá até o desmanche de carros para pegar o veículo. Ao chegar, o mecânico estará relutante em dizer o paradeiro da motocicleta, mas por fim revela que os Angels of Death a levaram para um lugar em Northwood. Chegando ao ponto de encontro dos AOD, se proteja e comece a eliminar os inimigos. São cerca de 8 no total, e a maioria está concentrada perto do prédio. Use os barris explosivos como vantagem e, obviamente, não se esconda atrás deles. Após matar todos, suba na moto (marcada por um círculo verde no radar) e siga Billy até a sede. Ocasionalmente, o símbolo da The Lost irá aparecer na rua e se permanecer nela por um tempo, irá ter sua barra de vida restaurada e a moto reparada. A última cutscene fornece um pequeno tour na sede dos The Lost e mostra como salvar o game. Angels in America +$750 A cutscene mostra a gangue ainda celebrando a saída de Billy da reabilitação. Billy não gostou da atitude de Johnny, mas Jason interrompe antes que a coisa fique séria. Ele revela que os Angels of Death estão do lado de fora e o líder deles quer uma explicação por Billy quebrar a trégua. O líder dos The Lost não se arrepende e atira no homem. Após a cena, suba na moto e vá atrás dos AOD. São seis motos com duas pessoas cada e eles estão indo avisar ao resto da gangue que uma guerra começou. Chegue perto deles e usa a sawn-off shotgun para matá-los antes que chegue ao destino. Cuidado com o tráfego, principalmente no túnel, e preste atenção nos motoqueiros que virão da rua à sua frente. Após matar todos, Johnny liga para Billy, que pede para que eles se encontrem em Algoquin. Ele está em Grand Boulevard com Jason, marcado por um ponto amarelo no radar. Para no marcador amarelo para iniciar outra cutscene. Durante a última cena, Billy convida Jason para tomar uma bebida, mas ele diz que vai encontra uma garota em Broker para "tomar a vodca cara do papai dela e transar com ela sob o píer". Isso deve soar familiar se você já jogou GTA IV. Veja a missão "No Love Lost" para relembrar. http://gtamind.com.br/wiki/Imagem:0liga.pngJim quer encontrar Johnny em Acter. As missões do Jim agora estão disponíveis. It's War +$750 Billy está falando com um tal de Dave, que supostamente é um advogado de dia e motoqueiro de noite. Johnny não está feliz com a entrada de Dave na gangue. Na verdade, ele não está feliz com nenhuma das decisões de Billy desde que ele voltou, com as tensões entre os dois aumentando. Billy recebe uma mensagem de texto com notícias urgentes. Após a cena, dirija em formação com o resto da gangue até o Parque Industrial Acter, onde os Angels of Death estão esperando. Chegando ao local, se proteja e comece a matar os inimigos no telhado à frente. Abra caminho pelo parque, se protegendo o tempo todo e matando quem aparecer pela frente. Cuidado com onde se protege, pois alguns objetos são explosivos. Os reforços aparecem logo - três motoqueiros, então uma van, seguida por mais motoqueiros. Fique atento a outro inimigo no telhado. Após matar os AOD, suba na moto e siga Billy até a próxima área. Lembre-se que dirigir em formação restaura a barra de vida. Dessa vez, há ainda mais AODs esperando. Comece pelos inimigos acima de você (nos canos) e então mate os que estão no chão. Os tiros vem de todos os lados, então é bom se proteger e usar os barris explosivos a seu favor. Vá para trás do parque, aonde os reforços chegarão. Mate os inimigos que sobraram e volte para a moto. Tente pegar armas pelo caminho, evitando gastar dinheiro depois. Existe um ou dois pacotes de vida na área, se precisar. Após chegar à moto, uma cena começa e Billy diz que Jason foi morto por um polonês/russo/sérvio (Niko). Essa missão termina com a gangue prestando suas homenagens ao companheiro morto. Action/Reaction + Respeito Billy está falando com Ray Boccino - outra face familiar se você jogou GTA IV. O líder da gangue tem mais negócios a serem tratados. Após a cena, ande em formação até chegar à auto-estrada, aonde será ordenado a correr com o resto da gangue até a sede das AOD em Algoquin. Após chegar, pare no marcador amarelo e espere os outros (se tiver ganho a corrida). Durante a cena, Billy dá um lança-granadas para Johnny e diz que foram os Angels of Death que mataram Jason, não o polonês/russo/sérvio que havia dito. Atire uma granada pela janela de cima do local, mirando um pouco acima do marcador para compensar a gravidade. Os Angels of Death virão de trás do lugar e tentarão defendê-lo. No início, há cinco deles, mas outros chegarão em breve. Se proteja e use o lança-granadas para matar múltiplos inimigos facilmente e use a shotgun ou outra arma para o resto. Siga Billy até a sede e se proteja atrás da porta. Atire granadas para dentro, e mate quem sobreviver. Um alvo está atrás do balcão, e outro atrás da porta à frente. Siga matando os inimigos. Agora, uma cena começa e são descobertos os motivos de Billy fazer essa missão - dois sacos de heroína estão em cima da mesa, e o líder manda Brian pegá-los. Saia do lugar, suba na moto e limpe a área para completar a missão. http://gtamind.com.br/wiki/Imagem:0mensa.png Billy quer que Johnny veja Elizabeta Torres. "Ela deve conseguir descarregar a merda que achamos" Liberty City Choppers +$1000 Durante a cena, Jim explica que quer roubar motos dos Angels of Death. Essas motos estão em alta demanda e ele conhece um cara que está disposto a comprá-las e mandá-las ao Japão. Após a cutscene, siga Jim até o caminhão, em Alderney, que você usará no roubo. Entre no veículo com Jim e siga para a lanchonete em Tudor que é onde as motocicletas estão. São cinco no total, e cada uma está marcada por um ponto verde no radar. Pegue uma e estacione atrás do caminhão. Os AOD percebem o que está acontecendo e um tiroteio começa. Pegue seu telefone, acesse a agenda, escolha Terry e Clay e selecione a opção Backup. Se proteja e mate os inimigos junto com seus colegas. Após isso, estacione mais três motos atrás do caminhão (no total de quatro) e entre com Jim. Dê ré e saia da lanchonete com os veículos roubados. Os Angels ainda não desistiram - quatro deles irão te perseguir e atirar. Você pode parar e matá-los, mas o caminhão tem vida suficiente para chegar ao local marcado, apesar dos tiros. Pare no marcador amarelo e veja a cutscene. Dois policiais chegam e dizem que viram tudo que aconteceu. Eles querem propina para ficarem calados. Nós os veremos novamente em breve. http://gtamind.com.br/wiki/Imagem:0liga.pngTerry fala para Johnny que existem corridas ilegais em Liberty City. As corridas estão disponíveis - é só ir ao ícone para começar uma. Bad Cop Drop +$2000 Jim ainda está com raiva por causa dos policiais. Ele decidiu que não vai aceitar isso e quer vingança. Após a cena, Jim te dá uma pistola automática e você deve ir até o local onde os policiais estão. Durante uma cena, Jim bate em um deles. Seu objetivo é levar os policiais até a emboscada em Alderney, então não fique muito longe dele ou eles te perderão de vista, mas também não fique muito perto para não ser acertado por tiros. Segurar B te permitir mudar a câmera para a visão dos policiais, ajudando você a continuar visível. Ao chegar à emboscada, três Losts estarão esperando para ajudar. Inicialmente, parece que eles estão atirando em você, mas não estão. Se proteja e ajude-os a matar os policiais, que chamaram reforços. Espere todos os policiais chegarem e atire nos barris explosivos para matar muitos de uma vez só. Após matar todos, suba na moto e saia do local para completar a missão. Buyer's Market + Respeito Elizabeta Torres diz ter um comprador para a heroína que você pegou dos AOD. Ela quer que você vá com Playboy X e Niko tentar negociar. Após a cena, vá até Livingston Street em Dukes e pegue o pacote com a droga de com Brian. Vá até o prédio onde a negociação está ocorrendo (Cayuga Avenue) e suba até o apartamento no terceiro andar. Espere Niko e Playboy, então veja a cena. Se você jogou GTA IV, é a mesma coisa que a missão "Blow Your Cover". O acordo é feito, e a LCPD aparece. Niko e Playboy vão para o telhado e você deve ir para a direção oposta. Se proteja enquanto mata os policiais. O quarto à sua direita tem colete, então pegue-o antes de ir para as escadas. Alguns policiais estarão esperando na escada, e outro estará no topo do próximo lance, então vá com calma. Outros dois estarão na saída e muitos mais estarão do lado de fora. Se tiver bastante vida, o melhor é correr, pegar um veículo e ir embora, mas se não tiver, será preciso uma estratégia melhor para passar. Haverá dois carros policiais e uma van blindada, com seis policiais atirando em você. Após pegar um veículo, se livre da polícia para completar a missão. Faça curvas regularmente e use ruas/becos estreitos - se ficar apenas na mesma rua, irá demorar muito para conseguir. http://gtamind.com.br/wiki/Imagem:0liga.pngBilly manda Johnny ir ver Tom Stubbs, um político que pode ser encontrado no lado oposto ao Museu Libertonian em Algoquin. Politics +$3000 Durante a cena, Tom Stubbs tenta chantagear Johnny falando que sabe das atividades dos The Lost. Ele precisa de dinheiro para manter as chances de ser reeleito, então você deve matar o tio dele que controla o truste da família. Será preciso que pareça um ato terrorista, por que irá auxiliar sua campanha. Após a cutscene, você irá ganhar um lança-mísseis para ajudar, mas não será necessário usá-lo. Vá para o Aeroporto Internacional Francis perto de 21:30. Há diversas maneiras de se fazer essa missão, você pode usar o lança-mísseis para destruir os helicópteros assim que eles pousarem, ou emboscar o comboio após sair do aeroporto. Stubbs tem "um homem" esperando no portão sudoeste para ajudar se você ficar preso na pista. Nesse detonado, será usado o segundo método. Pare no marcador fora do aeroporto e espere o helicóptero - não entre na pista. Após o comboio estar andando, dirija atrás do alvo, espere chegar ao túnel e abra fogo. Após matá-lo, será preciso fugir da polícia. Eles estão bloqueando a ponte de Algoquin, então não vá para lá. Saia da auto-estrada e livre-se deles como normalmente faz. http://gtamind.com.br/wiki/Imagem:0liga.pngJim convida Johnny para "cuidar de uns vagabundos". Guerras de Gangues liberadas. Coming Down + Respeito Essa missão começa com uma ligação de Ashley. Ela diz que "entrou em algo ruim" e está com medo de ser morta. Dirija até Algoquin e suba as escadas para achá-la. Chegando ao topo da escada, Ashley está num apartamento à direita. Tomo cuidado, pois o local está cheio de traficantes armados. Mate o traficante na porta, então se proteja e mate os que estão no corredor. Há quatro dentro do apartamento - dois podem ser mortos da porta, mas será preciso entrar para matar os outros (um deles tem uma shotgun, então tome cuidado). Pegue o dinheiro e as armas e vá falar com a garota. Leve Ashley para a casa dela em Berchem (Alderney) para completar a missão. Off Route +$5000 Um grupo de "civis ilustres" (eleitores de Stubbs) estão sob a custódia da LCPD "por engano". Stubbs quer que você roube o ônibus da prisão e os libere. Após a cena, ache um veículo e vá até a delegacia em Alderney. É bom usar uma moto, para poder matar os policiais antes de roubar o ônibus. Há cerca de oito oficiais protegendo o veículo - fique atento ao que está atrás do carro e o que está entre o ônibus e o prédio. Após eliminá-los, entre no veículo e assista a cena. O próximo objetivo é algo que você já está acostumado a fazer: se livrar da polícia. Como dito antes, faça curvas regularmente e use ruas/becos estreitos para escapar mais rápido. Após escapar, leve os prisioneiros até o local marcado atrás da Globe Oil Plant no Parque Industrial Acter, onde um barco está esperando. Pare no marcado amarelo para terminar a missão e veja os prisioneiros escaparem e o ônibus afundar na água. http://gtamind.com.br/wiki/Imagem:0liga.pngStubbs oferece novas missões alternativas para Johnny. Acesse-as pelo telefone. http://gtamind.com.br/wiki/Imagem:0mensa.pngBilly quer que Johnny entre numa discussão. Nova missão disponível na sede dos Lost. This Shit's Cursed + Respeito A heroína roubada dos Angels of Death pertence a uns chineses, e a AOD disseram que a droga está com dos The Lost. Billy quer dar uma lição neles, mas Jim acha melhor fazer um acordo. Após a cutscene, siga Billy ao encontro em Chinatown. Ao chegar a Algoquin, aposte uma corrida com o resto da gangue até o local. Durante a cena, Billy decide ficar com Brian e vigiar a retaguarda de Jim e Johnny, que entrarão para negociar. O acordo não dá certo e um tiroteio começa. Após a cena, você estará no telhado com Jim. Há cerca de oito Triads no caminho e mais alguns nos andaimes, e mais um no telhado, atirando de cima. Se proteja e mate os Triads, um por vez. Evite ficar exposto, pois ainda vai precisar de muita vida. Após matar os inimigos, Jim atravessa o telhado e mata os dois que vieram pela esquina. Continue andando pelo telhado e matando os gangsters. Há um pacote de vida em um andaime. Vá se movendo pelo prédio e desça as escadas para matar o resto dos Triads. Aqui, uma mensagem da polícia é ouvida e eles estão a caminho do lugar. Vá até o marcador na frente do prédio e veja a cena. Durante a cena, Billy é preso e acha que Johnny que armou pra cima dele. Brian liga dizendo que está esperando na esquina. Agora você é o presidente dos The Lost enquanto Billy está fora, então suba na moto e leve todo mundo de volta. Na última cena, Brian acusa Johnny de armar para Billy, o que o protagonista nega ter feito. Hit the Pipe +$2000 Malc conseguiu explosivos com um conhecido e Jim quer usá-los para tirar os Angels of Death do negócio por um tempo. Após a cena, você terá 25 bombas, e três vans dos AOD estarão marcadas no radar. Siga para Alderney e ache um dos veículos. Use uma arma (inicialmente) até o motorista parar e use as bombas para terminar o serviço. Não é preciso dizer que seria mais difícil se a van estivesse em movimento. Duas da vans terão um passageiro te atirando, e a que sobrou terá dois. É melhor ter colete antes de fazer a missão. Com as vans destruídas, a missão acaba. http://gtamind.com.br/wiki/Imagem:0liga.pngJim sugere que os irmãos sejam chamados para ajudar nos negócios. Agora você pode chamar Terry e Clay como reforço. http://gtamind.com.br/wiki/Imagem:0mensa.pngMandada por Elizabeta Torres. Nova missão disponível no apartamento dela em Bohan. End of Chapter +$2000 Durante a cena, Jim diz que Brian quer uma trégua, mas Johnny não pensa o mesmo. Após a cutscene, leve a gangue até as docas de Alderney, onde Brian está. O homem acusa Johnny de trair Billy e um tiroteio começa. A facção de Brian está em motos. Cinco no total como dois homens em cada uma. Se proteja e ajude Jim, Terry e Clay a matá-los. Bombas, granadas ou lança-granadas são úteis nesse momento para acertar os inimigos que estão escondidos. Após eles morrerem, uma van chegará com mais deles, seguida por outra van e mais duas motos. Acabe com eles e vá para o sul, onde mais inimigos estão se aproximando pela parede. Os que sobraram (quatro no total) estão tentando escapar em motos, então persiga e mate eles. Eles se separam logo após a perseguição começar, então levará um tempo para acabar com todos. Quando conseguir, Brian já terá escapado. Bad Standing +$2000 Durante a cena, Ray diz a Jim, Terry, Clay e Johnny onde Brian está. Ray quer que os The Lost resolvam a disputa pelo bem dos negócios. Após a cena, vá até a casa de Brian em Emery Street, Alderney. Se quiser, chame Terry e Clay para irem junto. Terry e Clay (se você os chamou) ficarão na porta dos fundos. Existe duas maneiras de fazer essa missão - jogar uma granada/bomba pela janela e tirar Brian da casa, ou entrar e usar todas as suas armas até o alvo morrer. Se usar a primeira opção, três homens irão para frente da casa junto com Brian em motos. Se não puder matá-lo imediatamente, será preciso persegui-lo pela auto-estrada. Fure os pneus primeiro, espere ele desacelerar e termine o trabalho. Se decidir usar a segunda opção, vá com cuidado, pois há inimigos em cada sala. Entre pela porta dos fundos, atravesse a área na frente da escada, então vire para a esquerda para achar Brian. Após achá-lo, você terá a opção de matá-lo e a de deixá-lo viver (é preciso uma pistola para matá-lo). Se decidir deixar o alvo viver, poderá encontrá-lo depois como personagem aleatório. Terminando a missão, a casa de Brian vira sua propriedade. Você pode salvar o jogo nela e guardas veículos na vaga na frente do lugar. Heavy Toll + Respeito Elizabeta precisa acabar com alguns ladrões. Eles subornaram um dos guardas na ponte de East Borough para poderem passar sem serem revistados, então vá até as cabines de pedágio e espere o alvo chegar. Após a cena, você recebe uma mensagem de texto de Jim falando para fazer alguma coisa com Terry e Clay agora que você é o líder, então os chame se quiser ajuda. Você irá ganhar uma assault shotgun para ajudar, mas não será preciso usá-la. Pare no marcador na ponte e veja o comboio chegar. Uma cena mostra Johnny nocauteando o guarda e Malc ativando a barreira. Quando a van parar, se proteja e abra fogo. Os inimigos estão representado no radar por pontos vermelhos, sendo cerca de 15 no total. Cuide para não explodir a van enquanto atira. Entre no veículo, pegue Malc e escape da polícia. Após conseguir, leve a van para a garagem em Bohan. Marta Full of Grace +$2000 Elizabeta precisa que você pegue um contrabandista de drogas que chegou a Liberty City em um voo de Porto Rico. Após a cena, dirija até o aeroporto, marcada em amarelo no radar. Jim manda uma mensagem de texto dizendo que Terry e Clay estão disponíveis, então os chame se precisar. Pare no marcador no aeroporto. Uma cena mostra Marta (a contrabandista) sendo levada por uma agente do FBI, então Johnny tem que dar um jeito na situação. Mais policiais aparecem (círculos vermelhos do radar). Se proteja e comece a matar os inimigos. Use granadas, lança-mísseis ou bombas para acertar os mais difíceis. Derrube o helicóptero e acabe com os homens que sobraram. Entre em um veículo com Marta e livre-se da polícia. Após conseguir, leve a contrabandista ao apartamento de Elizabeta e pare no marcador. Shifting Weight +$3000 O objetivo é vender a cocaína trazida por Marta. Após a cena, vá até o local da negociação com os Uptown Riders. Pare no marcador e veja a cena. O acordo não dá certo e os traficantes decidem pegar a droga e o dinheiro. DeSean atira num dos traficantes e pega a coca de volta, mas a polícia já está a caminho. Suba na moto com Malc e proteja DeSean da polícia. Dois carros irão te perseguir, então mire nos motorista e atire pelo pára-brisa. Chegando à auto-estrada, mais policiais e um helicóptero aparecem. Mate os atiradores no veículo. Continue atirando até Algoquin, priorizando aqueles que estão perto de DeSean. A rua ao leste de Middle Park foi bloqueada, e não parece haver saída de lá. Após a cena, atire numa das janelas do salão de exposições, para que Malc e DeSean dirijam e escapem pelo lado oposto. Outro helicóptero aparece após você chegar à auto-estrada, então destrua-o e mate os inimigos no chão. Use bombas para matar o último grupo. http://gtamind.com.br/wiki/Imagem:0liga.pngAshley precisa que você se encontre com Ray Boccino no Drusilla's em Little Italy. Diamonds in The Rough + Respeito Ray boccino precisa que pegue diamantes de um tal de Gay Tony. Após a cena, vá até os outros Losts (marcados em azul/verde no radar) na ponte de Broker e siga para as docas. Chame Terry e Clay se quiser ajuda. Pare no marcador para iniciar uma cutscene. A cutscene mostra Gay Tony negociando com o vendedor, mas o acordo é interrompido pelos The Lost e um tiroteio começa. Siga a limusine, tire o homem de Tony dela e pegue os diamantes para Ray. O veículo é um tanto resistente, então levará alguns minutos até que ele pegue fogo. Se você atirar ininterruptamente, a perseguição irá terminar perto de Chinatown, em Algoquin. Após o alvo ser morto, pegue as pedras preciosas, dirija até dois locais indicados no radar e esconda os diamantes nos sacos de lixo (conforme as instruções de Ray). Roman's Holiday + Respeito Ashley tem dívidas com Dimitri Rascalov e dois homens estão no apartamento dela para pegar o dinheiro. Ashley não tem, então ela quer que Johnny sequestre alguém (Roman Bellic) e leve para um armazém em Bohan. Após a cena, Johnny chama Malc é pede ajuda, então o encontre em Algoquin, então vá para a casa de jogos de azar em Broker. Pare no marcador na loja de hardwares e espere Roman. Após a cutscene, vá para o armazém em Bohan. Chegando à ponte entre Dukes e Bohan, Roman sai do veículo e tenta fugir. Siga-o e mire nele para intimidá-lo, mas não o mate. Voltando ao carro, vá para o armazém e pare no marcador para completar a missão. Collector's Item +$10000 A missão é ativada com uma ligação de Ray. Vá para a entrada norte do museu Libertonian e encontre Niko. Se você jogou a missão "Museum Piece" (GTA IV) você já sabe o que vai acontecer: eles caem em uma armadilha (do guarda-costas de Gay Tony, Luis) e os diamantes são roubados. O objetivo é simples: escapar do museu. Se proteja, mate os inimigos e abra caminho até a saída. Os homens de Ray estão esperando do lado de fora (mostrados em vermelho no radar), então se proteja e jogue granadas se tiver. Chame Terry e Clay se quiser; Um lança-mísseis seria útil agora, permitindo que você mate diversos inimigos de uma vez só. Um dos homens de Ray irá fugir em um veículo, então persiga-o e não o deixe escapar. Com os inimigos mortos, leve o dinheiro para Jim, que está em um beco de Northwood. Was it Worth it? + Respeito Ray quer sabe onde seu dinheiro está, e sabe que Johnny está escondendo algo. A cena inicial mostra Ray torturando Johnny e Jim no porão do seu restaurante em Little Italy. Eles se recusam a revelar onde o dinheiro está e conseguem fugir após uma pequena briga com um dos capangas de Ray. Após a cena, um marcador aparece no radar indicando a localização de Ashley. Pouco antes de chegar ao local, ela liga e diz que Ray mandou mais homens atrás de você. 4 marcadores aparecem no mapa, indicando os assassinos de Ray. Chame Terry e Clay e encontre eles perto da auto-estrada, onde prepararam uma emboscada. Suba a escada para chegar ao telhado e espere os inimigos chegarem. Se agache para evitar levar tiros desnecessários. Use um lança-mísseis para matar diversos alvos de uma vez só, ou use granadas/bombas se tiver algumas disponíveis. Se não, use qualquer arma que tiver e mate os inimigos individualmente. Cada veículo contêm quatro assassinos. Com os alvos mortos, vá encontrar Ashley. Durante a cena, Ashley conta que Jim morreu e tenta convencer Johnny que Billy é o problema, não Ray. Ela recomenda chamar o Congressista Stubbs para ajudar. Get Lost +$7000 Durante a cena, Stubbs diz que Billy está tentando impedir o acordo de drogas de Johnny e Angus, e que deve ser eliminado. Após a cena, vá para a prisão (em amarelo no radar) e encontre Terry e Clay. Vá até a Van de Terry e pegue quantas armas e munição for possível, já que é de graça. Pegue colete também. Após se armar, vá pra o marcador vermelho no radar e exploda os portões usando um lança-mísseis. Atire algumas vezes para matar os guardas. Vá pela entrada e mate os guardas, usando os carrinhos da lavanderia para se proteger. Use granadas/bombas para atingir os inimigos que estão se protegendo - isso evita que você fique exposto e leve tiros desnecessários. Siga Terry e Clay pelo portão, se proteja e elimine os próximos guardas na mesma forma que você fez antes. Quando puder, pegue munição dos inimigos mortos. Colete o pacote de vida se precisar, e se proteja atrás da pia. Mate o sniper no telhado e ajude Terry e Clay o cuidar dos outros guardas, se protegendo atrás das vans. Prossiga pelo pátio de recreação, se protegendo atrás dos barris, e lance granadas para matar os inimigos acima de você. Vá andando, eliminando quem sobrou. Uma cena mostra helicópteros com times da SWAT dentro chegando. Atire tudo que tiver contra eles - mísseis, granadas, bombas - e se certifique de não deixar sobreviventes. Mais reforços chegarão em breve. Com os reforços mortos, a localização de Billy ficará marcada em vermelho no radar. Há um colete próximo da torre. Vá até o ex-líder dos The Lost, mas tome cuidado com guardas ou policiais que sobreviveram. Use uma pistola para matar Billy, então volte para a moto e siga Terry e Clay para fora da prisão. Por fim, leve a gangue de volta para a sede, que foi queimada para simbolizar o fim dos The Lost. Aproveite os créditos.